


Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles

by laynad3



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laynad3/pseuds/laynad3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosas y situaciones suceden, el que sean benéficas o una maldición dependen de la suerte. ¿Hasta que punto podrían volverse en su contra? A veces es mejor guardar silencio y esperar la reacción en cadena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situaciones atrevidas e inverosímiles

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> .  
> Pairing: Teito x Frau  
> .  
> Disclaimer: Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

Ninguna había osado caer en su inventado discurso sobre el amor y el romance, no hasta ese momento, en el cual una alcoholizada mujer le había sonreído pícaramente en respuesta a la indecente propuesta susurrada en su oído por el atractivo hombre rubio que la atendía detrás de la barra. La conversación claramente estaba pasando a otro nivel, una que Teito no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba acompañando al obispo.

Y eso lo **_molestó_**.

Evadiendo las diversas figuras que permanecían de pie y unas cuantas mesas llenas de clientes de aquella bulliciosa taberna, dejó a un lado la charola de metal y se encaminó hacia la voluptuosa mujer que aguardaba en la barra mientras el ojiazul atendía a un insistente borracho que discutía sobre el tamaño de su bebida.

Esa era su _**oportunidad**_.

-¿Desea algo más? –preguntó gentilmente con una sonrisa amable aunque con una idea perversa en mente.

La mujer tardó en responder unos segundos mientras posaba su ojos en el. Pareció detallarlo unos instantes hasta que al final le contestó. –No querido, muchas gracias ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí

-¿No eres muy joven para estar involucrado en este tipo de negocio?

Bien, por lo menos el obispo había seleccionado a una mujer con algo de principios morales y eso le hizo sentirse culpable unos segundos. ¿Qué debía responder?

-Mi padre requiere mi ayuda, la familia esta algo necesitada en estos días…-finalizó poco convencido. Meditó seriamente y luego antes de poder cambiar de táctica, ella continuó -¿Esta aquí? –le miró severamente aún a pesar de su estado, realmente estaba molesta.

Por una fracción de segundos analizó las consecuencias de su posible respuesta. –Quiero saberlo, chico…-insistió.

**_Bingo_**.

-Por supuesto, es el barman, creo que ya lo conoció. –una sonrisa oscura surcó su rostro, aunque la mujer lo ignoró al estar más ocupada surcando a grandes zancadas la distancia al otro extremo de la barra hasta alcanzarlo. Teito observó la escena con diversión.

Nadie se metía con él y **_su_** obispo.


End file.
